The present invention is directed to a mattress for a person resting, and, more particularly, to a support designed to comfortably accommodate a person sleeping in a prone position.
Most people spend about one-third of their lives sleeping or resting. It is widely accepted in the medical field that proper rest is needed in order to sustain a healthy lifestyle. Poor bedding support, improper sleeping positions, particularly misalignment of the neck during sleeping can lead to a wide variety of physical and, consequently, psychological ailments. Cervical (neck) distortion aggravates, directly and indirectly, vertebral position, muscles and nerves dependent upon those positions. There is also a recognized correlation between cervical distortion and lumbar (low back) function. Such distortion does not necessarily correct itself and can lead to subluxations (vertebral misalignments), nerve interference, muscular aches and pains. The ailments can cause a person to be less functional, less productive, less restful and irritable. These ailments can have a high cost to society in lost work days, medical visits, ancillary treatments and collectively contribute to the present strain on the health care systems of society.
With a conventional mattress, people desiring to sleep in a prone, i.e. face down, position are required to turn their heads in order to breathe. Prolonged fixation of the neck in this position creates muscular, vascular and spinal stresses which can lead to pain not only in the neck but also in the fingers, head, shoulders and arms. Lower back problems caused or exacerbated may require expensive professional treatment.
In light of the desire for many people to sleep in the prone position and the recognized disadvantages of having people sleep on their stomachs while turning their heads to breathe, mattresses have been previously proposed which provide openings near the superior end of a mattress to accommodate a person's head while allowing the free flow of needed air. Such prior attempts to design a mattress which comfortably supports a person sleeping in a prone position, however, had serious shortcomings. For example, some prior designs had rectangular openings which did not comfortably accommodate different head sizes and face shape differences. Such openings also did not provide for variations in facial-mattress contact by the person sleeping during a resting period. Other such prior mattresses proposed for prone sleeping positions, were provided with circular or oval openings which were also limited to faces and heads having certain sizes.
In light of the shortcomings of such prior mattresses, it is desirable to provide a mattress which allows a person to rest comfortably in the prone position without requiring neck twisting for the person to breathe. It is also highly desirable to provide a mattress which can comfortably accommodate different head sizes and face shapes comfortably.
Furthermore, it is also desirable to provide a mattress which allows a person to sleep comfortably in the prone position while permitting variation of facial-mattress contact during resting.